The Final Stage**
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: The fight that Sailor Moon have to fight on her own. Also this is decated to my three friends Carl, Ryan and Eric. Happy Birthday u guys!!! PLease R+R
1. Default Chapter

  
~~~~~The final stage~~~~~~  
Black Angel comes to the stage with a lot of people  
giving here the death glare.  
  
Black Angel: Hi! Heres another new story. I know, I  
know I should finish the other one before doing  
this but I can't help it. But at least I got another  
story out. That's good. Right? Oh yeah I'm sorry that  
I haven't been writing. I been doing a project. I  
have to work on that because it's worth 500 point and  
if I don't pass this quarter I might fail and repeat 7th  
grade again. But I finish but I have to wait for my grade.  
Well as you all know I don't own Sailor Moon or  
Gundam Wing. Oh yeah I just remember who ever can know  
what this mean you will get to pre-read all my story. So this  
is a Japanese Proverb. I have been doing a project on Japan  
and I been searching on and I saw this and I wanted to know  
if you like to read it. I will be doing this a lot know so I hope  
you like it and I hope you get the answer. Plus I didn't write  
this. This belongs to someone else. So please don't sue me.  
All I have is a penny. Here it go.  
  
Poke a bush, and a snake comes out.  
  
Get the meaning and you will get to pre-read all my story.  
Now on with the story.  
  
She then start reading her story.  
  
********************************************************  
  
In the deep of the forest where the wolf howl and the birds  
cries there was a beautiful girl who was sitting on the ground  
and was crying. There was also a baby tiger. Who was trying to  
lick always all the tears from the her mistress.The girl was very  
beautiful indeed, even if she had tears on her face. She had silver hair that trailed down her back and touched the ground so it was messy and her face was  
so innocent. Her eyes were the most beautiful color of blue, even if she was crying. If you looked into her eyes you  
would drown in them. But now there was no emotion in them expect  
a spark of sadness. She was wearing a white, no pure white  
dress that went all the way down to the floor. Slits trailed all  
the way to her mid-thigh (think of Black Lady but none of the  
see through stuff. I change it to white), white boots (think of  
the threelight boots. Sorry with I made her kind of a hoochie but  
down worry she isn't one) that matched to her skin with a  
white choker and in the middle there was a moon. Also in her  
ears there was a moon with three stars in the earring. She had  
blue-silver eye shadow and blue-silver lipstick  
on.The baby tiger was a female with white fur and black  
stripes.  
  
"Why didn't my broach work when I need it. Now I lost more  
then a friend and my loves. I lost my home because of that  
stupid broach. Mercury......, Mars....., Jupiter.....,  
Venus....,Darien..., Neptune......,Uranus....., Saturn..., Pluto...." She  
said while chocking the names out. She then continue still  
chocking the names out"Molly.....Melvin....Andrew......Lizzy......  
Sammy........ mommy...... daddy......Luna...... Artimis.......Rini......."  
she  
then started to fall a sleep saying"I'm so sorrrrry."  
********************Dream*****************************  
"Come to the park quickly there a youma. I think it's- ahhhhh"  
then Jupiter was cut off.  
  
"Jupiter? Jupiter! Come in." I said. But there was no answer.  
'Please let her be ok." I thought. Then I called the other to  
come and I transformed and ran as fast as my legs can  
carry me to the park. As I got there I saw the outers there and  
Jupiter unconscious. I then started to take out my specter  
and said the words that was so familiar to me "Starlight  
Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" As I finish dusting it I went to  
Jupiter and started to wake her up "Jupiter, wake up." S!he  
still didn't move. I then thought of an idea and I shouted "Yo,  
Ken stop flirting with that lady!"  
  
Her eyes then popped up and she then did a low angry growl  
and said "KEN, YOU BETTER BE SORRY THAT YOU ARE  
BORN WHEN I GET UP I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
I couldn't help so I burst out laughing so hard by side started  
to hurt. The outers were giggling too. I then saw five bulry figures  
there. I tried to stand and I fell. Then I saw a blast was  
coming towards me so I close my eyes, but when I open my eyes  
I saw Mercury and Neptune had taken the blast that was coming  
towards me. I started to have tears in my eyes while the rest  
of the senshi form a circle around me and Mecury and Neptune.  
I fell to my knee in front of the two who were about to die  
"Why..... Why, did you save me? I was suppose to died."  
  
"We did it because you are our princess and ..." said Neptune.  
  
"you are our friend. You were the first person to be my friend."  
Mecury said.  
  
"Good-bye my princess."  
  
****Flashback******  
"Hello princess."  
  
"Hi Michelle"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." I then added "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here because I wanted quiet so I can pratice my volin."  
  
"Oh so I better be going so I won't bother you."  
  
"Oh no. Please stay, I wanted to help you relax and I wanted  
someone to listen other then Amara."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Michelle then started to play. 'I feel so relax like the calm  
of the ocean.'  
  
*******End of flashback*********  
  
"Good-bye Serena."  
  
******Flashback*****  
  
"You should go have more fun then to read books."  
  
"But I need to read more books or else I'll fall behind. I'm  
only seven chapter ahead."  
  
I then sweatdrop and said " Man, I wish I was smart like you  
but even if I was smart I still need to play a little. Come on  
let's go swim."  
  
''Ok only if I get to read when we get out of the water and  
you have to read too."  
  
"Oh come on--"  
  
"Just joking."  
  
******End of flashback*******  
  
And he then blasts four beams in to Mecury and Neptune and  
there star seeds came out and floated to Chaos.  
  
They then both died. She was crying until she heard "-now I  
got the pathetic senshi starseeds. Now for the rest of your loser starseeds.And  
I then get to Serenity, the purest star seed"  
  
"Oh no you won't Chaos" Mars said.  
  
I gasped but I guess they didn't hear me.  
  
"Oh yes I do"  
  
"You will never get your dirty hands on our princess." Pluto  
said calmly.  
  
"Hit me with your best shot."  
  
"Fine you ask for it. Mars Flame"  
  
"Pluto Deadly"  
  
"Shooter!"  
  
"Scream." She said it calmly.  
  
"Hahahahhaa! You think those weak attack can kill? Think  
again." When the attack it him. It just bounce off and  
went flying back to Mars and Pluto.  
  
Pluto and Mars scream of the pain that was about to killing them.  
And they fell. And Chaos took their pure hurt.  
  
"How dare you hurt my friends! And for that feel the  
power of the thunder!"  
  
"How dare you hurt my love and my fellow teammate!  
And for that feel the power of the dangerous sky!"  
  
"Try? How could you kill me and when I have already killed two senshi and  
two are about to die?"  
*****************  
  
I then ran to where Mars and Pluto were lying.  
  
"Why did you guys have to protect me?"  
  
"We did it because you brought out of the loneliness out of  
all of us, princess."  
  
"And you helped me to talk little to my birds and talk to other  
people instead."  
  
"But nobody ever asked you to protect me."  
  
"We didn't need anyone to ask us, but....."  
  
"We wanted to meatball head."  
  
"Good-bye my Princess. We might meet eachother in the  
future."  
  
*******Flashback*******  
"Do you ever get lonely here Pu?"  
  
"Of course not Princess"  
  
"Your lying. You know how much I hate much more then people  
calling me Princess Serenity is that people lying to me."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just don't want you to worry about me."  
  
"I worry about all my friends."  
  
Pluto was tooken by surprise that someone care about her  
and was her friend.  
"I will never lie to you again."  
  
"If you ever feel lonely. You can always feel free to come  
and visit me anytime or I could ask the other senshi to keep  
you company."  
  
Pluto had tears coming out of her eyes when she said that.  
She then said, "Thank you Serena."  
  
*****************************  
  
  
"Bye Meatball Head. Don't be a crybaby and be ditzy."  
  
"I won't."  
  
********************************  
"Don't you get tired of doing chores."  
  
"I would but who else would do this. You know grandpa  
can't do this. "  
  
"Yeah but you take things to serious."  
  
"I take it so serious because when I grow up I am going to  
take care of this temple and I take it so easy because I  
need to protect you from getting hurt and to keep you safe but if we didn't have to fight I will still do even  
if you aren't a princess I will protect you. You are like a  
sister to me."  
  
I had tears coming out of my eyes I then said "Thank you."  
and we hug (nothing nasty).  
***************************  
  
Then their starseeds came out and they disappared into the  
mist.  
I then heard  
  
"Jupiter Oak-"  
  
"Uranus World-"  
  
"Evolation!"  
  
"Shaking!"  
  
But the attack did the same. It bounced back and hit them  
and there star seeds came out.  
They the fell on the floor.  
  
Serena then ran to the two strongest fighter that was in  
the senshi.  
  
"Thank you for being my first friend when I tranfer to  
our school."  
  
"Thank you for being a great friend, kitten. Even if you  
do cry and thank you for letting me protect you. You  
made me feel like a men, even if I am a women."  
  
"Your welcome, Jupiter. You should be alive so you can  
bake me cookie."  
*******Flashback*******  
"Those look delicious."  
  
"What? Uh... thanks! I baked it myself. Uh if you don't  
mind can I ask you a question."  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be afraid of me?"  
  
"Should I be?"  
***************************************  
  
"You will learn how to cook. Don't worry."  
  
"Your welcome, Uranus. I am happy that I made you  
feel like a man for protecting me."  
  
*****Flashback*******  
"Oh I'm late. Raye going to kill m-"  
  
But I bump in to someone. I was about to meet the  
ground but I felt someone put their arms around  
my waist. I then hear the most familier voice  
  
"What's the hurry? Where's the fire?" Amara joked.  
  
"I'm going to be late and Raye is going to kill me."  
  
"Do you want to go for a ride in my motorcycle kitten?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
And they went into the parking lot and go her motorcycle  
and drove to the temple.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
They then disappear in to the mist and saying there last  
words  
  
"Good-bye Serena."  
  
"Good-bye kitten. I'm coming Michelle. Wait for me."  
  
*****************  
  
"You're going to pay for taking my friends starseeds." said a  
really, really angry senshi of Venus.  
  
"You hurt my momma and my friend you are going to play  
dearly." said the smallest of the senshi, Mini Moon.  
  
"You hurt my love heart and made her cry. I Tuxedo Mask  
will destroy you."  
  
(Saturn is comforting Serena.)  
  
"I would like to see you try."  
  
"Fine take this. Venus Love and-"  
  
"Mini Starlight Honeymoon-" (I know its lame but I don't  
know what attack to give her.)  
  
"Earth rose-"  
  
"Beauty Shock!"  
  
" Therapy Kiss!"  
  
"Death Cut!"(I know its lame but I don't know an attack  
for him. All he has is a cane and rose.)  
  
But it did the same as the others. It bounced back and went  
flying back to them and Chaos sent his own blast to  
them and their starseeds came out  
  
Only Saturn is left. I ran to my fallen family. Venus my  
cousin. Rini my daughter and Darien my love.  
  
"Venus, Rini, Darien why?"  
  
"Because you are my cousin and I have to protect you  
not only as a princess but as a friend and family."(They were  
cousins in the Silver Millennium)  
  
"Because you saved me many times. Now its my turn to  
save you mommy."  
  
"Because you are my love and my princess and I can't  
bare to see you sad."  
  
"Good-bye Serena."  
  
**********************  
"Is it really you, Sailor V"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Now I am happy, I got to meet and help me fight with Sailor V.  
I admire you Sailor V!"  
  
Sailor Venus then flash her famous 'V' sign.  
****************************************  
  
"Bye bye mommy." She remembered when they always  
faught and argued.(don't know what to write for her.)  
  
"Bye my love."  
*************************  
"What are you going to tell me Meatball head? That you  
got a thirty again."  
  
"No I didn't. I pass. I got a 85% on it. You jerk!"  
  
"Right you did, Meatball Head"  
  
"Stop calling me that you jerk"  
******************************  
They then turned into mist.  
  
"That's it I'm going to use the crystal."  
  
"No, don't! Please don't do that. They sacrificed their  
lives just to safe yours. Don't let there life be a  
waste." said the senshi of Death and Rebirth. She then  
added "I'm going to end this."  
  
She then ran to Chaos and said "Death Reborn Revolution!"  
That did nothing to him and it bounced back and when its was  
about to hit Saturn she dodged it.(I know, I know that was  
a forbidden attack and she was suppose to die, but this is  
my story and she is not going to die she is only going to  
get weaken.)  
  
Chaos then sent his own blast and hit Saturn and she scream  
in pain and fell. I ran towards her.  
  
"Why didn't you let me use the crystal?"  
  
"Because it's going to kill you and you were the one that  
saved me when Mistress 9 was controlling my body."  
  
"But I would die inside even if I didn't use the crystal."  
  
"Here a letter Setsuna-mama told me to give you." she then  
added "Good-bye" She remember when she Hotaru was a little girl. Hotaru was sad when ever nobody will play with her and when Serena came and they been friends and from that point Hotaru calls her Usagi-mama instead of Princess or Serena.  
  
  
"Noooooooooo! Please don't leave me alone!!!"  
  
"So now your defenseless. Are you going to give your  
starseed to me or am I going to have to force it out of you."  
  
I didn't say anything. I just ran to Chaos and try to attack him  
with my septer but it still didn't damaged him.  
  
He then attacked me with one of his own and it damage me alot  
and it destroyed my broach. 'Now I'm going to died. I'm sorry  
that you wasted your life on me.' She then had tears coming  
out of her eyes.  
  
"Hahaha now you can't even defeat me without your crystal."  
  
Then all of a sudden the ten starseed came to life and  
floated straight toward Serena.  
  
"Nooooooooooo! Come back!"  
  
"Don't worry. We knew about it that we are going to die."  
said the smartest of the senshi.  
  
"Stop crying Meatball Head." said the senshi of fire.  
  
"You want to know how we knew?" said the strongest of  
the inner.  
  
"We knew because we went to the future." said the senshi  
of love.  
  
"The one you went to was a fake except I am your daughter  
and Darien was my father." said Rini  
  
"We're sorry. We had to do it my love." said Prince of the Earth  
  
"You will be strong and kick Chaos' butt for me, kitten" said the senshi of the sky.  
  
"Don't give up hope." said the senshi of the sea.  
  
"You are the light of our hope."said the senshi od death and reborn.   
  
"You are Sailor Cosmos. The legendary sensh otherwise you like  
to call your self White Angel" said the oldest of the senshi.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Serena.  
====================================================  
Cliffhanger: What is she talking about stay toon for next time  
the final stage. Oh yeah you can sometime see Japanese names mix with English name I meant to do that. 


	2. The new power

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Final Stage  
Chapter 2  
The new power  
Black Angel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam.  
  
Black Angel: Here a new chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
*****Last time on The Final Stage***********  
  
  
"You are Sailor Cosmos. The legendary senshi  
otherwise you like to call your self White Angel,"   
said the oldest of the senshi.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Serena.  
************************************************  
  
"I mean that you are the Queen of Hope, Princess   
Serenity of the moon or Cosmos or else you to call  
your self White Angel. You have the powers of all  
the senshi that protect you. When there is no more  
hope, you're true powers awakens. Then if your  
awaken tenshi of hope will be awaken and will hope  
you defeat Chaos. All you have to do is concentrate   
on your new power and search inside you to find her."  
  
"Ok. I'll try."  
  
'Please tenshi of hope. Please come to my world and  
help me destroy Chaos.'  
  
'Princess Serenity?' said in a very soft voice.  
  
'Yes, that's me, but I need your help. By the way, how  
you know my name?'   
  
The tenshi of hope laugh that sounds like bells. She   
then said, 'How could I not know you? You are my friend  
back on the moon. So do you want to talk later, because  
don't we have to help you kick some butt.'  
  
'Thank You so much!'  
  
Then in a flash a girl came with black hair that is to her  
ankle that is in a high ponytail came. She is very  
beautiful indeed. She have black hair that is to her ankle  
that is in a high ponytail with brown eyes. She wears a   
dress that is similar to Princess Serenity, but she don't  
have to gold stuff she had it silver instead. She wears  
a loop earring. She is barefoot. She have wings on her  
back. She is holding a sword of some sort.   
  
"Chaos, your time is over. Now it's time for you to be  
seal," she said very calm.  
  
"HAHAHAHAH! Are you talking to me, you little weakling?"  
  
"You want be to show you a weakling. You could look  
in the mirror and you will find it."  
  
"If you say you are not a weakling then hit me with your  
best shot."  
  
"Why, thank you, you mother fucker- asshole-bitch,"   
she still said it calmly.  
  
The tenshi of hope then started to glow and the she put  
the sword in front of her and the sword started to   
change into a staff. She then started to chant.  
  
"Owner of the staff. I tenshi of hope, Princess of   
Light and Darkness-" as she said it she started to  
close her eyes.  
  
"No! No! It can't be."  
  
"give me the power to destroy Chaos that destroy  
the beautiful Earth, took everyone in this planet and  
all other planet starseed. Please give me the power  
to destroy this evil. " she then open her eyes.  
  
"No! No! not that!" Chaos began to get scared.  
  
"Light and Death Combination Destroy," she said  
coldly and calmly.  
  
And Tenshi of hope leapt and cut Chaos in half.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chaos  
then died.  
  
"Mama, it's time to give you our power," said the  
littlest one.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Mercury started to   
glow blue.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!" said Mars. She started to   
glow red.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Jupiter as she started  
to glow green.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!" said Venus as she started  
to glow orange.  
  
"Earth Crystal Power!" Tuxedo Masked said as he  
started to glow blue and green swirl around him.   
(I know, I know but I wanted to have him have power.)  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!" said Neptune as she  
started to glow teal.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!" said Uranus as she started  
to glow dark blue.  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!" said Saturn as she stared  
to glow purple.  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!" said Pluto as she stared to  
glow dark red.  
  
Then she have a broach that is white with wings at the  
side and the senshi color at the middle and the   
symbol of Cosmos.  
  
"Usagi-mama our time is growing short," said the  
second littlest one.  
  
"I hope we can see each other in the future," said the  
smartest in the inner.  
  
"Serena, we might see each other in the future and  
if we do I might bake cookies for you," said the   
strongest fighter in the inner.  
  
"If we do, we might see each other and check out the  
guys again." said the senshi of love.  
  
"Good-bye koneko. This is from me and Neptune,"   
said the senshi of wind.  
  
"We have to go. Good-bye princess," said the senshi  
of time.  
  
"See you in the future Serena-baka." said the   
smallest of the senshi.  
  
"Please take care of yourself in the future, my love,"  
said the man that love Serena with all his heart.  
  
They then all faded.  
  
White Angel then started to cry.   
  
"It's OK. Why don't we go to another dimension   
and start a new life. " said the tenshi of hope.  
  
"Yes, yes I want that."  
  
"Where you are going you will be helping people  
and helping them contain there peace."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"I will not be going with, but if you need help I will  
come," she then continued "Okay. Please as the   
Tenshi of Hope give me the power to bring Princess  
Serenity to the dimension and to keep her safe. I  
call apond the power of the Tenshi of Hope give me  
the power. The power of the Hope Suisoo (crystal)  
that flows through my vein. Heed my call and bring  
Princess Serenity to the dimension. Tenshi Hope  
Teleport."  
  
And in a flash Serena disappear in a flash.  
  
'I hope you be safe. I know there will be test that will  
see if you pass. I will help you pass them. If my name  
isn't Tenshi of Hope.'  
  
***End of Flashback****  
  
Serena then fell asleep. Then all of a sudden the   
Tenshi of Hope came in a flash. 'You shouldn't be  
sleeping in the grass. Hmm.. maybe I should bring  
her to my home.' Then the Tenshi of Hope pick up  
Usagi and in another flash they were gone and   
reappear in a room. The Tenshi of Hope then put her   
on the bed and whisper "Please sleep well Princess."   
And she then left the room and went to her room and  
change the into a black shirt that says hope and black  
boxer. And went to her bed and fell asleep.  
  
-----------------  
~*Fin~*  
  
Now that finish. I hope you like it. Black Angel Signing Out. 


	3. The meeting of the Gundam Pilots

  
~~The Final Stage~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, but I do own Tenshi of Hope.  
  
Hi minna! Here a new chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~Last time on The Final Stage~~~~  
The Tenshi of Hope then put her on the bed and whisper "Please sleep well Princess." And she then left the room and went to her room and  
change into a black shirt that says hope and black boxer. And went to her bed and fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kami my head hurts' Usagi thought. She then looks at her surrounding 'Where am I?' It is a rabbit of the moon theme. Mostly everything is with rabbits in it.  
  
Then the door open revealing a girl with black hair with blue highlights that was in a braid. She has blue eyes (I know in the second chapter she had brown eyes but she was in her senshi form). She's wearing a tank top that was white in the middle it said Angel also she's wearing black short pant.  
  
"Good morning Serenity-hime," she said.  
  
"Uhh.. good morning Tenshi of Hope-San."  
  
"It's Kitty. I'm not in my senshi form."   
  
There was silence until they heard a growling. Serena blushed while Kitty smiled that was really, really rare.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi then got out of the bed. She is still wearing the clothes that she wore before the battle it was kind of torn. She felt uncomfortable wearing the torn up clothes that hardly cover much. Kitty sense it because she asked," Do you want something to wear?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"You can get anything in that *point to the closet* closet. The clothes all fit you."  
  
Usagi walked to the closet and pulls out some clothes and then said, "How do you know that these clothes fit me?"  
  
"Because we are the same size. I'll leave you to change your clothes,"  
Kitty then walked away.  
  
***************  
'She seems so sad but she tries to be happy. I hope she doesn't know what's my job is. She doesn't need more things to worry.' Kitty thought. She then sighed.  
  
She then started to cook. When she is done Serena came into the kitchen wearing a pink shirt that have a rabbit on it and a skirt that goes up to her ankle. It was blue with a pink rose at the side. She had her hair down.  
  
"Sit down and I'll get you your food," Kitty said.  
  
"What are we having?" Serena asked.  
  
"You are having bacons, pancake, and eggs, " Kitty answered.  
  
When Kitty handed the plate of food to Serena she started to eat. Serena then look up to see Kitty isn't eating so Serena asked,  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"No, I already ate," She then turned to leave when Serena asked her another question "Where are you going?"   
  
"I am going outside to feed Water Lily."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"When you are done you can leave your food in the sink and come outside."  
  
"Okay," she sad with a smile on her face. Kitty smiled back.  
  
Kitty then went outside. ' Why is she making me feel so happy? I have to get all the emotion out, but I have to put fake emotion for her not to know what I do.' She opened the side door and walked to the sleeping Water Lily and sat next to her. She closed her eyes and a few second she heard Water Lily growled so she opened her eyes. She saw that Water Lily was looking at her with concerned eyes at her.   
  
Kitty said, "Don't worry there nothing wrong. Here some milk for you."  
She put a bowl in front of Water Lily and pours some milk in it. Water Lily smelled it and then start drinking. Kitty and Water Lily both look up when they heard someone snap a twig. Kitty was about to pull her gun out and shoot the person she and Water Lily both look and saw Serena. When she saw Serena she hide her gun.  
  
"Finish?"  
  
"Kind of umm..... your laptop is blinking and making beeping sound so I came out and tell you."  
  
"Thank you," Kitty then got up and walks inside the house leaving Serena with Water Lily. When Kitty went into the kitchen and got to her laptop and went to her room she open her mail it says  
  
Angel of Hope,  
Go and enrolled to the Peacecraft Academy. Help the gundam pilots with their mission. They do not know about you. So go undercover but they do know that there is a pilot 06. Oh and try to act normal and please don't kill any one that's not part of Oz.  
  
Mission Accept or Mission decline  
DR. J  
  
PS Delete this after finish reading it.  
  
'I guess I get to meet the Gundam Pilots' she then remembered Serena.   
' Shoot. I have to bring her along.' "Mission Accept," Kitty monotone. She then exited her room and goes find Serena and tell her that they are going to Peacecraft Academy.   
  
-------  
"WWWHHHAAATTT!?!?!!?" Serena shouted.  
  
"We are going to school at the Peacecraft Academy." Kitty said it calmly.  
  
"But...but Idon'twanttooo."  
  
"We have to. You still have to learn, but the good thing for us is that we are learning the old stuff in other words they are learning about your history."  
  
"Oh.. that's good."  
  
"Then go pack up. We are leaving tomorrow."  
  
"WWWHHHAAATTT!?!?!?"  
  
"We have to go to earth and enter the school."  
  
"But..... but aren't we on earth?"  
  
"No, we are at colony 3."  
  
"Here let me give you a brief of how they built the colony," Kitty then waved her hand and sprinkle then started to come out of her finger. The sprinkle then fell on Serena head and she then saw imagines of people talking about building in spaces. Then she saw people building the colonies and the last imagine she saw people living in colonies.  
  
"We should go pack up."  
  
"Okay Kitty-san."  
  
"Please Kitty, Serena-hime."  
  
"Then since we're doing it like that. Call me Serena. Ummm..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I change my name? I don't want to have the name Serena. It makes me remember my world."  
  
"Sure. It's okay with me. Hardly anybody knows you here. So what are you thinking?"  
  
"Usagi, Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Okay. We are leaving at 12:50 A.M."  
  
They then went back to there rooms and packed up. When they finish they went to sleep.  
-------  
Kitty woke up around 6:00 A.M. to do her daily stuff. Like running 10 miles, do jumping jacks, do some kicking and punching on the tree. The only reason she didn't do it yesterday is because she have to see if Ser-Usagi wake up. She got up took a shower, brush her hair, dressed up in blue sport bra with dark blue short and blue sock and dark blue shoes she then went to eat. She then went train. She finishes around 10:30. And went to take another shower and wash her hair, then brush her hair, change into something else. Kitty then look in her mirror and saw that she is wearing white tank top that in the middle have the word angel with wings at the side. She had a small jacket that is small to cover her back. It was white. She is wearing a skirt that goes to her knees. That was black. At the side it have rose vine. She wore white socks and black high heel shoes that five-inch tall. She has her hair tied in a high ponytail. She wore a ring in one of her finger that said tenshi with wings at the side, she wore a choker that was black in the middle have a lock in the middle of the locker have a heart that was broken apart and she have loop earring. She nodded it approve. Then walked out to cook food for Usagi and Water Lily.  
----------------  
  
'What is that smell? It smell really good.' Usagi thought while smelling the air. She then looked at the clock. It said 10:45. 'I guess I should wake up.' She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom and took a bath. Then brush her teeth. Comb her hair then look for something to wear. When she was done she look at what she is wearing. Usagi is wearing a pink shirt that said rabbit of the moon in Japanese. She wore white bell bottom jeans to match it. She had white sock with pink sneaker. She nodded meaning it approves. She looked at the clock again. It was 11:20 She then left the room to go to the kitchen.  
  
When she walked in she saw that Water Lily was drinking some milk and Kitty was reading the newspaper.   
  
"Good morning Kitty," Usagi said cheerfully bouncing to the table.  
  
"Good morning Usagi," Kitty replied.  
  
"Is this for me?" Usagi asked pointing to the plate that had eggs, sausage and bacon.  
  
"Hai," that was all Kitty said.  
  
When Usagi was finish. They left to go to the airport.  
  
After 70 hours of sitting at the shuttle.  
  
"Kami, my butt hurts," Usagi whined.  
  
Kitty said nothing and went to get her car.  
  
"Do we have to sit? My butt hurts," Usagi whined again.  
  
Anyone could have their head popped out and yell at Usagi saying shut up, but Kitty just said she could do a sleeping kind of way. Her back facing up.  
  
When they got at the Peacecraft Academy. They were welcome by the Principle.   
  
"Hello. Welcome to the Peacecraft Academy. I am Principle Misa (mass). Are you Usagi Tsukino and Kitty Mezurashii (rare)?"  
  
"Yes, we are," Kitty replied.  
  
"Okay. Here is your schedule and your room key."  
  
"Thank you." Usagi said.  
  
They then went to the their room. They look at what they got. Usagi and Kitty got everything the same except Kitty got math when Usagi got Science. They got History, English, Lunch, PE, and Art. They unpack and Usagi went to sleep, but Kitty was at the balcony looking up at the stars. Thinking of her destiny. ' I wonder if I ever going to get a true life? I don't want to be alone forever and I don't want to run away from him, but now I can't since Usagi is with me. I know that when he find out he is going to use that against me. I just wish I were a bird. Not caring about mission but flying free into the sky. Not killing anyone. Or else I could be with my friends.' Kitty then went to the bedroom that she and Usagi shared and went to sleep.  
  
"Okay. Attention everyone," said the teacher, but nobody listen to her exact four boys.  
  
"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" the teacher screamed.  
  
Everyone stop what they are doing and look at the teacher.  
  
"Okay, can I please have you sit in your own seat?" the teacher said again.  
  
Everyone in the class sat at his or her own seat.  
  
"Now that is settle. May I please announce our two new student?"  
  
The two new students came in. They have their head low so you can't see their eyes.  
  
  
'Everything is the same. Duo-baka flirting with girls. Quatre studying the notes. Wufei scowling about injustice and weak onna. And Trowa looking outside the window. Also Relena trying to stalk me.' Heero thought. He then heard the teacher screamed and announce that there are two new students. He then heard the door opened and two girls walked in. He was taken surprised by their aura. 'There aura is so pure. More purer then Quatre.' he thought. He then heard the most beautiful voice,  
  
"Hello. My name is Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"I'm Kitty Mezurashii. It is a pleasure."  
  
Everyone in the class except for the teacher, three of the boys that does not have there mouth drop with drool coming down or people was shooting daggers in there eyes. Well, one boy was blushing (you know who).  
  
"We hope you enjoy your stay here. My name is Mrs. Primrose. Miss Usagi can you sit between Mr. Heero and Mr. Quatre? Please Heero stand up," the teacher said.  
  
Heero stood up. He was receiving daggers from guys so he just shot his famous death glare. The people who were giving him the daggers turned around. Usagi sat next to Quatre and Heero.  
  
"And Miss Kitty please sit between Mr. Wufei and Mr. Trowa? Stand up, Mr. Trowa." Trowa stood up as he was told. Kitty walks up the stairs to where Trowa is sitting.   
  
'How I wish I can kill however is whistling." Kitty thought.  
  
"Hello." Usagi whispered.  
  
"H-hello," Quatre said trying to calm the blushed.  
  
"Hnn," that was all Heero said.  
  
"Okay,"Usagi said before getting ready to start.  
  
  
Kitty sat in the seat she was assign to. She and Trowa just nodded to each other and Wufei just mumble something about weak onna and whisper something about your getting a death wish.  
  
An hour later  
  
"Everyone I am going to pick groups of three to four to read the book call 'The Spirit Window' and type an essay about one of the character five page long. This is due on Friday so you only have two days to finish this up. Okay lets see. Jennifer, Ling and Karen. Usagi, Quatre and Duo. Shan-Shan, Yen and Jorge. Heero, Kitty, Trowa and Wufei. Mary, Mike, Michelle and Taylor. Chrystal, Christine......"  
  
Everyone went to the group they were assigned.  
  
~*~Where Heero, Kitty, Trowa and Wufei is~*~  
  
"Why are we stuck with a weak onna?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"It's not like I want it to. And stop calling me a weak onna," Kitty replied.  
  
"All women are weak. If you are not weak then prove to me," he said challenging Kitty.  
  
"Fine. Meet me at the training hall after school."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Why don't we each read on our own and when we are done we can wait for each other and do the essay? " Trowa asked.  
  
"Fine," said everyone except for Trowa and Kitty.  
  
They then all started to read except for Kitty.  
  
"Don't you need to read it? You know were not going to this for you, weak onna." Wufei stated.  
  
"Why do I need to read since I already read it?" Kitty replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I.... I- forgets it." Wufei answered.  
  
---With Quatre, Usagi and Duo-------------  
  
"Okay, umm why don't we read it to each other and do the essay together? Will read one page each." Quatre asked.  
  
"Alright," Usagi and Duo replied.  
  
"I'll start." Duo said.  
  
"Than me." Quatre said.  
  
"And me be last." Usagi said.  
  
"Okay. A few more miles and we'll be off the turnpike. That's when you'll start to see the real Florida!" Miranda, sprawled on the back-seat, didn't even bother to look........." Duo said. (Don't want to write the whole pages)  
  
----Back with Heero's group------------------  
  
When Heero group finish reading they started to discuss it. And type it up on Kitty's laptop. They were done less then an hour. They handed it in. The teacher was surprised that they are the first one done.  
  
------Back with Usagi's group--Two hours later---------------  
"Miranda laughed and took a picture of her father's smile. Then she leaded out the window with her camera, framing the thick, colorful hammocks of slash pine, cypress and red maple, waiting for just the right composition, closing the shutter, stopping time, feeling her power. The End," Usagi finish the book.  
  
"Okay let's pick a character. I choose Lila," Duo said.  
  
"I think I choose Miranda," Usagi said.  
  
"I think I choose the same as Miss Usagi," Quatre said.  
  
"Okay, then Miranda it is," Duo said.  
  
They finish their report least then an hour and a half. They handed their report in just before the next classes started. When they went out of the class Kitty and Usagi got together to go get their stuff for the next class.  
  
"Who do you have next class?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I have math and Kitty have...." Usagi said.  
  
"Science," Kitty said.  
  
"That good. Trowa, Wufei and I have the same classes as you Miss Kitty," Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks," that was all Kitty said.   
  
"And you have the same class as me and Heero," Duo said cheerfully.  
  
They then went separated way to go to there classes.  
  
-----With Usagi------------------  
  
"Hello. My name is Ms. Cutewire. I will be you're teacher for this semester. Please take a see in the back seat near the window," the teacher said.  
  
Usagi did as she was instructed. Which was in the front of Usagi was Heero and to her side was Duo.  
  
'This is going to boring.' Usagi thought.  
  
"Please open your math book to page 362. We are going to learn the area of the triangles and trapezoids. Know take out a piece of paper and write this notes. If you ar...." (Sorry if this is not their level but a lower one. (Hey! I can't help it.)  
  
Everyone except for Heero, Kitty, and Duo didn't write anything.  
  
The teacher saw that they didn't write anything so she said,  
  
"Miss Usagi, Mr. Heero, and Mr. Duo can you please come up here and do a problem since you look like you know this alrighty since you are not writing the notes that you are assigned."  
  
So Usagi, Duo and Heero walked up to the board and give them a problem.   
  
"I want you to take us step by step of how you did this. Miss Usagi goes first."  
  
Usagi had a problem that is:  
Base: 5 ft., 14 ft  
Height: 6 ft.  
  
"Okay, since this is a trapezoid so we are using A=1/2height (a+b). This is what you do 2 divided by 6 equal 3. The a is 5 and the b is 14 so 5+14 equal 19. So you multiply 19 x 3 equal 57. So the answer is 57 feet square."  
  
Ms. Cutewire was standing there in looking at her in disbelieve.  
  
"Mr. Duo, this is your problem and take us step to step."  
  
Duo has:  
Bases: 12yd, 18yd  
Height: 10yd  
  
"Since this is also a trapezoid so we are using the same formula as Usagi's. This is what you do 2 divide 10 that will equal 5. The 12 is a and 18 is b, so 12 +18= 30. Now you multiply 5 x 30 equal 150. So the answer is 150 yard square."  
  
"Okay now Mr. Heero."  
  
Heero have the problem of:  
Bases: 15yd  
Height: 8yd  
  
" This is a triangle. So you use the formula A=1/2bh. So 2 divide it by 15 equal 7.5. And 7.5 x 8 equal 60 yd square, "Heero said emotionless.  
  
"Get back to your seat."  
  
Duo, Usagi and Heero went back to their seat. Heero and Duo had a smirk on their face. The teacher continued teaching and didn't bother Usagi, Heero or Duo again for the rest of the class.  
  
------With Trowa and the other-------   
  
"Welcome to Science. I am your teacher Ms. Qtfire (cute-fire). Please tell us alittle about yourself. And when you are done please sit by Quatre," she was in her twenties. She has red hair with blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Kitty Mezurashii. These are my rules look at me get a black eye. Say something bad about me I'll crack every one of your bones. Touch me and your dead. These are my rules. And it will be a pleasure here," she said monotone and started to walk to her seat while nobody look at her (Hehe. Ain't I'm mean. Oh and that does not count for the gundam pilots).  
  
"Okay that was an interesting speech," Ms.Qtfire said.  
  
"Please take out you textbook to page 302 and get in to groups of four and do all the section reviews in that chapter. It is due at the end of class. You have about one hour to do it." Ms. Qtfire said.  
  
Everyone expect for Trowa, Wufei, Kitty, and Quatre didn't complain.  
  
Everyone got out of their seat and sat with there friends and got started.  
  
"Would you like to work with us, Miss Mezurashii?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No, thank you," Kitty replied.  
  
"But-but-but you might know some of the works, Miss Mezurashii," Quatre said.  
  
"If I need it I'll ask you alright. And please don't call me by my last name," Kitty said with a little emotion in her voice and in her eyes, but when Quatre blink it was all gone.  
  
"Okay," Quatre said. Quatre then went to where Trowa and Wufei were and got started.  
  
---- Twenty minute later-------  
  
Kitty was the first one done and handed it in with a surprised look on Ms.Qtfire face.   
  
"Go back and redo it. You probably just rush through it," Ms. Qtfire said getting everyone's attention turned to them. Kitty thought it was easy to know that Ms. Qtfire was trying to get her embarrasses.  
  
"How would you know with I rush through it. You didn't even check it and you already thought that I rush through it. Why don't you check it before raising your voice on me?" Kitty said challenging back to the teacher.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do. I know that mostly all these answer are wrong. Fine then let me check it," she then started to check it. When she was done her face was red. She then said, "I'm sorry that I raise my voice at you. Please accept my apologies, Miss Mezurashii. "   
  
"Forgiven," that was all Kitty said and turned and walk back to her desk.  
  
Everyone was done forty minutes later. The bell ring for lunch. Everyone got out of classes. Kitty walk to her locker to get her lunch out. When she close her locker when she turned she saw Duo was behind her waiting for to finish whatever she was doing.  
  
  
"Hiya babe. Me and the others including Usagi are at the tree eating lunch and we were wondering would like to join us?"  
  
'I would come with you if you say my name correctly and learn how to speak english properly," Kitty would have said but instead she nodded. Duo lead the way to the where Usagi and the rest are.  
  
"Hello Miss Kitty," Quatre said politely.  
  
"Hello Quatre," Kitty said.  
  
Trowa nodded. Kitty nodded back.  
  
Wufei didn't say anything. Heero did the same as Wufei.   
  
"Hello Kitty," Usagi said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Usagi," Kitty said it in return.  
  
They then all started to eat well.... most of them except for Heero who was busy typing on his laptop. Wufei was starting off to space. Trowa was watching them eat and Kitty was typing on her laptop.  
  
"Miss Kitty, would you like some of my lunch? It's seafood," Quatre asked.   
  
"Thanks, but no thank you. I'm allergic to seafood," Kitty replied.  
  
"I would like it Quatre," Usagi asked.  
  
"Sure Miss Usagi."  
  
When Quatre, Usagi and Duo were done they talk a little well.... mostly just them. The rest was just doing what they were doing before.  
  
*RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG*   
  
That was when everyone started to go in. Quatre, Kitty, Trowa and Wufei went to the east and Duo, Usagi and Heero went to the north.  
  
---With Usagi's group--------  
  
(The teacher that Usagi had emergences so Ms.Qtfire took their class.)  
  
"I hope you all know the Legendary Sailor Senshi," Ms. Qtfire said. Everyone nodded. "Good. Can anyone tell me what do they fight for and do they want to fight?"  
  
"They fight for their princess and to protect their world and they also loves to fight," Relena stated.  
  
"No," Kitty said. Everyone turn to Kitty. Then everyone turn to Usagi when she said," they fight not only for their princess. They also fight for their friends and love ones. They fight because they have to."  
  
"How would you know?" Relena asked.   
  
"Because we learned all this in our old school," Kitty lied.  
  
"That is true for what Miss Kitty and Miss Usagi said," Ms. Qtfire said,   
"I want you to do a research on the legendary Sailor Senshi. Find out what their name is? Name at least four out of nine of enemy. What they are after what the crystal that the moon princess use, and what do they control? If you find this you will get extra credit and this will go through your grade. If you can't find it don't sweat it, but I have to see you searching or else I will count this on your grade. If you find more then that many you will get more points. I want you to research this in groups."  
  
Relena (yes she's in there too), and the rest of the gundam pilots went to where Heero is sitting discussing about the research.  
  
"Aren't you going to find something about what the teacher said? You know the answer won't come to you," Relena said.  
  
"Why would we want to research on it since we alrighty know the answer?" Usagi asked innocently.  
  
"How do you know the answer? Didn't you hear that it's legendary?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes, we did. We learned it along time ago," Usagi said.  
  
Relena left (the gundam pilots went alrighty).  
  
----An hour later--------------  
  
"Have anyone find out what's the answer is?" Ms. Qtfire asked.  
  
Mostly everyone said no. One of the student said," there isn't any info on them."  
  
"We know," Usagi said.   
  
"Okay. Do you know all of them?" Ms. Qtfire asked.  
  
"Yes," Kitty said.  
  
"Then please tell us what you know." Ms. Qtfire said.  
  
"The names of the Sailor Senshi are Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus......." Usagi said letting Kitty continue.  
  
".... Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn...." Kitty said alittle fake emotion in her voice (their taking turns).  
  
" The senshi enemy is Queen Beryl or Queen Metalia want energy to feed Queen Metalia and gather the seven rainbow crystal and the seven rainbow crystal will turned into the Imperial Silver Crystal, Alan and Ann collect energy for the doom tree, Wiseman or the Black Moon family trying to get Neo Princess Serenity and Neo Queen Serenity, Kisenian Blossom wants to destroy the world....."  
  
"...Pharaoh 90 wants the three talismans and the purest heart, Queen Nephrenia or Dark Moon Circus wants the golden crystal, Badiyanu wants the dream black hole to open, and Chaos wants to destroy....."  
  
"The moon princess crystal is call imperial silver crystal...."  
  
"Sailor Mercury controls water, ice, and wisdom...."  
  
"Sailor Mars control fire....."  
  
"Sailor Jupiter controls nature, thunder and lighting....."  
  
"Sailor Venus controls beauty and love...."  
  
"Sailor Uranus controls the sky and the ground (I think)....."  
  
"Sailor Neptune control the sea......"  
  
"Sailor Saturn holds the power of death, destructions and reborn......"  
  
"And Sailor Pluto controls time and space."  
  
"You got it all right," Ms. Qtfire said in surprising.   
  
*RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
  
Everyone started to run out to his or her class.  
  
Kitty waited for Usagi to be done.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" somebody screamed and Usagi and Kitty went to where the voice came from (Usagi was with her when they heard the scream). What they saw was someone they didn't want to see. It is.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Cliffhanger: Hope you like it. Well got to run! Bai!  



End file.
